


How Oikawa drunkenly seduced his future bf without meaning to

by Wordlesslywriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Relationships, Drinking, Drunk Dancing, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Nerdy Oikawa, Partying, Popular Jock Ushijima, love at first drunk dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: Never did Oikawa believe he would consider kissing a stranger after one dance. Or that it would lead to something more.





	How Oikawa drunkenly seduced his future bf without meaning to

**Author's Note:**

> Idk somewhere along the road I started shipping this. ╮(╯∀╰)╭
> 
> Prompts Used: Drinking, Party Games, Celebration, First, Alternate personas

There were hardly any good reasons as to why Oikawa Tooru would accept an invitation to a party. (Let alone a college dorm party.) It was obvious; he was hardly popular. He was the definition of a wallflower, someone who had two left feet and someone who couldn’t hold his liquor; Iwaizumi could testify to that last statement.

Which was why he couldn’t help but sigh in defeat and shiver when he was peer pressured by his study group (that for an unfathomable reason consisted of beautiful popular athletes) to go out that night. It was a Friday night after all, and their assignment wasn’t due until next Thursday. He had already confirmed that he was done with ninety percent of his homework load; there was nothing stopping him from partying a little. Not when he made the mistake to take off his glasses in front of Terushima. He didn’t like the look of mischief Terushima had when he was sizing him up.

The next thing he knew that was happening to him was his backpack being cleared up from the library table, they went to one of his group mates’ room and got an outfit for him to try. The outfit was a little snug, and a little uncomfortable. But apparently, it was approved by his whole group. He couldn’t help but blush when he got a couple of whistles his way as he was asked to turn around in encouragement. Oikawa didn’t bother to stare that long at the mirror (He was too embarrassed).

There was a hand close to his side making a motion for Oikawa to take off his glasses. He looked at Miya with a long look, “I can’t see without my glasses.”

He was hesitating, they all could see that. They slowly tried again talking to him making Oikawa wonder what exactly did they see in him that he couldn’t. Not even all the prep time could make Oikawa feel like he could belong to their group even when both Kuroo and Bokuto tried to give him fast tips of dance moves before they were leaving. His awkwardness only started to take shape when they were close to his room where Terushima tried again to convince him to leave his glasses behind.

“You do have contacts, right?” Oikawa nodded making Terushima grin, “Good. Because, I suggest you use them tonight so you don’t lose these pair.”

Oikawa was apprehensive but listened to the advice. When they all walked to where the party was Oikawa took a deep breath before being pulled into the hot room. The music was already blasting with bodies dancing all over, he felt like he could hardly breathe or move without intruding on someone else’s space. His study group were starting to scatter slowly as they met up with their friends and teammates. Oikawa was surprised that Terushima and Kuroo stayed by his side and guided him around. They both shared turns telling Oikawa who was who when they passed other students.

It was like a different world that he stepped into, the way most of the crowd were beautiful and all invested in some forms of athleticism. He could tell that he wouldn’t find that many people to have something in common with. (That is if he found some courage to talk to anyone in the party first.)

Three songs in Oikawa eventually ended in the food table where there were drinks at close hand. Kuroo had found his boyfriend and started dancing while Terushima was in the middle of a conversation with a tennis player. And while they were near him and trying their best to make him relax Oikawa couldn’t exactly see his future doing that. He didn’t like all the music that was playing, the food was okay though. But it was the company that was surrounding him.

He wished that Iwaizumi had applied to his university right now and was here with him. There were too many strangers flooding in his direction. He would stay for an hour only…he had established that Terushima before they entered the building. Looking at his watch he just needed to suffer for only forty-five more minutes. Then he would be home free. And maybe he should have seen it coming; of boredom looming over his head and making him fling responsibility out of the window when he took a sip, then another until it turned into six cups. That’s when the music started to pump his veins, where it became easier to talk to Terushima and his friend. As well, the need to dance on the floor.

He didn’t know when his body was moving to the beat, or that he peaked someone’s interest. Only that the room was getting hotter by the minute.

“Would you like to dance?”

Oikawa almost felt a heart attack come on, he looked up to see another individual in front of him. “What?” he couldn’t have heard correctly.

It was getting a little harder to concentrate.

The guy in front of him soften his face, “I said: Would you like to dance.”

Oikawa felt like his face was heating up, “Yeah. That sounds cool.”

Everything sounded cool right now. Oikawa was sure it was the alcohol; his body was almost in autopilot the way it glided in the limited space. Like his muscles retained the quick lessons from Kuroo and Bokuto. It was almost unfair the way his relaxed body was able to dance better than when he was sober. It also made it easier to blame the alcohol for his body to move shamelessly. Because lord knows if Oikawa from six cups ago was coherent enough he would have squealed and ran off from the way he moved closer to his dance partner.

The party was semi-bright making him see how clearly Oikawa wasn’t the only one enjoying their time together. A little game was going on between them, as they teased each other. They hovered with their fingers brushing on each other’s waist or chests. Neither of them stopped or looked away, Oikawa was getting too excited with the way he was winning. He would lean oh so close and mimic a kiss before pulling away. He loved how he could string in such a beautiful guy, the way he saw his dark olive eyes burn with desire but trying to desperately keep in check. (Oh, what a gentleman.)

The longer he stayed on the floor Oikawa knew he had to make a decision. He could stay and let everything fall into place, or he could try to listen to the small portion of reason and head back to his room. The way his partner leaned closer and his body craving a kiss Oikawa almost gave in. Instead, he twirled from the beat of the song and winked at him before swaying goodbye. Oikawa Tooru may have drank more than he should have but that didn’t mean he would dive too deep. Because he knew what kind of person he was; and a party animal was not one.

Leaving the party was still a little difficult the way the alcohol impaired his walking. He was lucky that Kuroo and his boyfriend, Sugawara lived nearby his dorm room to help him get back. When his head hit his pillow and his senses were still dazed he was grateful of his body shutting down and blocking his ears of the memory of Kuroo making Sugawara scream his name a couple of doors away.

Waking up from his hangover was horrible, even after a whole day of lazing around didn’t help. The weekend went slow and dull like how he preferred. His memories were foggy making him a little scared of the damage he could have caused. When he regrouped with his study group on Monday Oikawa wanted to die. All their recounts of watching him dance with Ushijima Wakatoshi (whose name alone was too popular around this campus) made him almost run away. He couldn’t believe that his drunk ass even caught his attention in the first place.

“Oikawa, dude calm down.” Bokuto patted his back. “You were like totally awesome on Friday.”

Oikawa tried his best to calm down, but he couldn’t the way he watched Bokuto smile all carefree as he called out loud for his girlfriend, Shirofuku to come over. He didn’t want to listen to Kuroo and Terushima try their best to confirm how Oikawa was fun.

“You can’t dismiss the fact that you had fun though.” Miya said when the group was starting to jump into a new topic.

Oikawa made a face. “Still, why didn’t anyone warn me who I was saying yes to dance with.” His face was too warm. “This is why I don’t drink. I get too weird.”

“And ruin the fun you had on Friday?” Terushima interrupts, “Dude you need to lighten up a little more. Too much studying isn’t good for you.”

It didn’t get any better the way the Monday afternoon rolled in with mummers intensifying in the hallways. Oikawa was in the middle of walking to the library to work on a couple of last minute revisions for a paper when he felt the voices become louder. Their faces were too daunting; it made him feel like he was back in third grade, where he failed saying his one line in some silly play and instead threw up. It didn’t help when he heard someone call out to him.

Behind Bokuto he caught a flash of olive eyes and hair, a broad smile on that face and a crowd of people watching Oikawa freeze. He rigidly waved back hoping he could disappear. When it didn’t happen and instead Ushijima got closer Oikawa had a couple of choices to make:

1\. Run away without explain anything  
2\. Do number one but instead say he is late for something as he prepares to run away  
3\. Stay and die from embarrassment  
4\. Or like die right now so that the conversation can’t happen with so many witnesses

He didn’t have any sharp items with him, and he was in good health, so he couldn't die on spot. His body was too paralyzed, so he couldn’t run away or pretend he was late to something. Therefore, he was stuck with fuzzy memories and a second-hand account of what happened on Friday. It didn’t look so good.

Bokuto was all too relaxed when he walked over to Oikawa and slung and arm over his shoulder. “So, I was in the middle of practicing my spikes when Ushijima over here”, he pointed to him with his free hand, “mentioned about the party. It was crazy and fun.” Oikawa, felt he was being tortured the longer the conversation lasted. “Naturally we got to the part about the guests and how a certain someone made a huge impression on him.”

He could only sigh internally the way the crowd didn’t disappear because of course his life would amount to this kind of shame. He just had to have the misfortune of living in a world where drunk Oikawa made an appearance in front of Ushijima Wakatoshi (of all people!). It made no sense as to why people kept insisting he was inciting. (Like why did they bother on lying straight to his face.) He wasn’t amused. It made him wonder though, about Ushijima’s standards.

“…and so, after all that I told him I knew who he was referring to.”

Oikawa didn’t know how he looked while he went through his inner monologue when he felt Ushijima’s gaze, but it looked like Bokuto felt pleased about this kind of reunion. “So here you go.” He stepped away from Oikawa and slapped his back hard making Oikawa yip in pain and surprise. The force itself made him lose his stance as he stumbled forward. He managed to catch himself before falling straight into Ushijima’s feet. Bokuto by then was ushering the crowd away with the posse that came with them earlier. It didn’t help his stomach.

Nor the way he felt Ushijima still studying him; there were no lingering remnants of confidence in his stance. “You were a lot less shy then.”

Oikawa’s nose scrunched up, “Alcohol tends to have that kind of effect to some people.” Ushijima hums, making Oikawa wonder if he lost interest already. _Ass_. “Was there something that you needed? Or did you just wanted to know my name.”

Ushijima smiled like it was a natural response, “Ah yes,” he looks a little too hopeful and cheerful. “I was wondering if you were free sometime this week and maybe get something to eat.”

Oh, maybe he wasn’t an ass. Either way he didn’t know how to respond.

He was popular, Oikawa was not. Ushijima had the (whole) campus enchanted, while Oikawa was an invisible academic. It was practically a cliché story of a nerd and jock getting together. Although it wasn’t like some cheesy 80’s musical. (Which was good because Oikawa sucked at singing.) He didn’t know how long Ushijima was still waiting for a response, he almost felt bad for him. After all, debating over it for too long wouldn’t get him anywhere.

Not with the way Ushijima was still smiling at him. Too sweetly and charming. (Damn that guy with his pretty smile and attractive voice with a body that was too distracting.) Just because he was popular didn’t outright mean he was asshole. Right? His study group was mostly compromised with popular jocks, and they were nice to him. If Ushijima genuinely wanted to get to know him then...

“I’m free Wednesday afternoon.”

He had to take a chance.


End file.
